New  Horizons
by princessofd
Summary: After being rescued from the sinking vessel, The Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha trains as a pirate with his crew mates: Naruto and Sakura, in the hopes of finally plunging his sword through his brothers cold heart and avenging his brutally murdered family.


**New Horizons**

**Chapter 1- Shinobi Pirates Are We**

_Fire Territory- 5 years ago…._

"Itachi!" A young black haired boy screamed. " WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

An older boy of about thirteen smiled sickly at his younger brother, a bloodied cutlass in his gloved hands.

"To test my capabilities." The younger boy sobbed hysterically, knees clattering onto the deck. Looking up at his brother through eyes filled with hatred. "One day," Itachi carried on. " You will come at me with eyes the same as me and only one Uchiha shall be left in this world." He finished. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

Tears still trailing down Sasuke's face, the youngest Uchiha past out on the red stained deck, next to the broken bodies of his parents, as the heavy ship started to sink down to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

A tall black-haired teen stood at the helm of _The Seven_. The small pirate vessel in the mighty pirate fleet of The Leaf. His white shirt fluttered in the fresh sea breeze, his hair flowing in time with the wind, eyes set straight ahead as he gazed out at the horizon.

'_Itachi is out there', _Sasuke thought. His bandaged hand tightly gripping the katana tied to his waist with a purple ribbon. _'That murderous traitor will-' _His thoughts were cut short as an obnoxious voice pierced through his head.

"TEME!" The voice yelled, causing Sasuke to sigh and slowly, hands shoved in his pockets, go and see what his shipmate wanted.

As he reached the main deck, he was immediately attacked by a blond, orange wearing teen. His hair held back from his face with a red bandana and his broadsword brandished clumsily in front of him, he charged Sasuke, who fluidly drew his own katana and parried the blonde's messy blows easily.

"The hell, Dobe?" Sasuke asked in irritation. The blond finally stopped attacking and sat heavily down on the deck. Turning to face his black-haired comrade, he smiled brightly.

"Just wanted to prove how awesome I am." He said arrogantly. Sasuke snorted in disbelief.

"If you say so." The Uchiha said, sitting down next to the lying pirate.

After the incident five years ago, Sasuke had been found on the almost sunk _Sharingan. _Unconscious, he had been taken in by _The Leaf, _one of the most prestigious pirate ships on the seas.

Of course, Sasuke had not been born a pirate. His family, who had all live and worked on the ship _The Sharingan, _had been trade merchants. And rich ones at that. The Uchiha's where known for their strength, trained fighters they may have been but never pirates.

Grand Captain Sarutobi had offered the final Uchiha a place on his crew and Sasuke had quickly accepted, so he could get the power needed to kill his brother. Sasuke learned quickly and earned his name as a natural pirate among his peers. Graduating from his training, he was placed on _The Seven, _a tiny vessel captained by the infamous Kakashi Hatake, known for the destruction of over 1000 ships whilst on board _The Copy-Cat. _Two other graduates were put in the same ship as him: Naruto Uzumaki, the loud and idiotic clown, and Sakura Haruno, the weak simpering fangirl. Sometimes Sasuke really regret being saved by _The Leaf. _

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but stopped as he noticed Sakura walking out of the captains quarters.

"Yo, Sakura!" He yelled to catch her attention. Her pink haired head whipped around and her emerald eyes zeroed in on the resting boys. Smiling, she happily skipped over to them, dancing around the carelessly placed robes Sasuke knew Kakashi would force them to tidy away later.

Sakura's heavy buckled boots clanked loudly on the deck as she finally reached them, a light blush decorating her face as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She said brightly, smile still in place. Sighing internally; Sasuke tilted his head to meet the shining eyes of his blossom headed crew mate. Really, why this girl had decided to become a pirate, he'd never know. She was too…innocent, to live a life as a murderer at sea. Though Naruto wasn't exactly ideal pirate material either, though Sasuke had immediately noticed something dark behind Naruto's orange exterior.

"Morning, Sakura." Sasuke said boredom evident in his voice. Sakura's grin faded slightly at his simple dismissal, before springing back full force as she turned to the blond beside him.

"Naruto, Sasuke guess what!" She exclaimed. Naruto jumped to his feet, hopping around the deck in excitement. Sasuke just tilted his head to the side in question, his black bangs falling into his bottomless eyes. "Captain Kakashi got orders from the Grand Captain that we have a bounty to collect! This is our first assignment guys! So exiting!" She squealed bouncing around and doing a victory dance with Naruto who was seriously hyped up with the news.

"What's the bounty?" Sasuke asked with interest. Sakura paused to think for a minuet.

"£3,000. Tazuna, a simple sea merchant selling building materials to the Land of Tea."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, walking swiftly past his two shipmates and headed towards the weapons room to sharpen his blade.

Captain Kakashi smiled fondly at his apprentice pirates. His midget crew, as he called them, were about to go on their first bounty hunt. He was so proud of them. Obviously, he'd never tell them that though.

He stood in front of the three sixteen year olds, wearing an eye patch over his left eye and scruffy black trousers with shredded knees and a black bandana covering the bottom half of his face. His captains hat resting precariously on his bird nest style hair and his two swords hung loosely over the back of his cropped blue kimono.

The captain had never told his young students how he'd lost his eye even though he knew they were curious. He knew how Sasuke would react if he told him the story behind his absent eye and he also knew how annoyed the Grand Captain would be if the Uchiha suddenly up and left.

The three younger pirates stood side by side; Naruto and Sasuke arguing about something that Kakashi didn't really care about whilst Sakura tried to play peacemaker. A peacemaker who took Sasuke's side that is.

Finally having enough of their aimless banter; Kakashi loudly cleared his throat.

Immediately snapping to attention, the three young pirates shut up and turned to face their captain, Naruto still shooting glares at Sasuke who continuously ignored him and focused on their teacher. Clapping his hands together, Kakashi started to speak.

"Right then, my midget crew! Our first bounty hunt! I know you must all be very excited." He looked at his crew expectantly. Naruto shot his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah we are!" He screamed with enthusiasm. Sakura nodded in agreement whilst Sasuke just closed his eyes to try and stop the insufferable ringing Naruto's high pitched shriek left him with. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at them in amusement.

"Well that's good. Just… You do know that if you fail your first assignment that you get executed right? Because your obviously not fit for a life at sea if you cant even collect a £3,000 bounty."

Jaws metaphorically dropped to the floor.

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked in horror, grabbing onto an a slightly surprised Uchiha's arm with desperation. Naruto, seemingly recovered from his shock, pointed his finger at his taicho angrily.

"What the hell, Kakashi?" He asked raising his voice. " Why would the Grand Captain order that?"

Sasuke nodded slightly in agreement with Naruto's question. It seemed slightly pointless to him to train them for so many years and then just mercilessly kill them.

Kakashi's face went cold.

"Because it would be a waste of the worlds resources to keep you alive." Was his simplistic answer. Sasuke stepped forward slightly, a smirk twitching at the corners of his usually impassive lips.

"Would you kill us if we fail, Kakashi taicho?" Sasuke asked his captain, a barely disguised challenge in his words. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, a wave of killing intent seeping over the three young pirates.

"In an instant." Was all Kakashi said, his calm voice echoing around the trio. Unwillingly, all three teenagers shuddered and lowered their eyes from their captains unwaveringly cold gaze. Each thinking about the consequences of failing their assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hi. I've read a few stories with our favourite ninjas as pirates but none of them are ever very long or completed. Thus it is my goal to complete this story which I foresee becoming rather long (Not too long though because then it would get boring). I know things may start of slow but I guarantee the pace will pick up considerably in the next chapter. Which I've already written. But that I will not post till I receive 3 reviews please. I like reviews. They make me smile. Smiling is fun! So review. Please.**

=D


End file.
